


A Day With Friends

by KernowTrekker



Series: The Double Triple Series [1]
Category: Sci Fi - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boxing Day, Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Period, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: A original character Jo Trevithick starts Boxing Day with a visit to the Captain's quarter's for breakfast. Before heading to Jo's holodeck dinner and dance for some close friends and potential  romances and the announcement of a new romance.I have written a original character and that I've tried to make it a character that doesn't have a sex, so you can insert the sex of your choice. It does make it a bit difficult to write without say him or her she or he. I will see how this goes for the minute.





	1. Breakfast with Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> For the people not in the know Boxing Day is on the 26th December and I plan about 5 chapters. I know it's a bit after Boxing day but will try to have it done as soon as I can. and then after that I will continue the characters in other stories.

It was 06:13 on Boxing Day and Jo Trevithick was walking down the corrider to Kathryn's quarters. This was a slightly new experiance for Jo. Jo had been there many times before but not in the morning and not for breakfast. But considering they where not having there normal evening meal together they decided to change it up a bit for a this week and have breakfast instead. Jo Trevithick was nerviously excited about having breakfast with Kathryn, which was weird considering they had been having dinners together once a week since the 37's and 06's had come into the crew's life. But to be honest Jo Trevithick probably knew the reason. They had become very close over the years specifically recently and Jo wanted to be more than a pillar for her and vis versa but instead a full on relationship. They had helped each other get over the people they had have left behind and the relationships that had not or could not go any further. They had both been there for each other. But despite both the Doctor and Jo Trevithick and even other people hinting at it Kathryn really tried to keep to being just the Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager and wanted to be a good Captain and keep to the 'I will not do fraternising with my crew or it's guests' even if they where lightyears from the Federation. But since getting over her 'relationship' with Michael Sullivan and trying to make him the 'perfect' she had started to relax a bit more, at least when it had come to holodeck activities. She had been helping and Jo Trevithick with his massive holodeck programme which Jo created a real life world away from Voyager for the entertainment and relaxiation of the crew. This included beach's, relaxing villages and cities, lakes, leisure and sports activities, spa faciities sports events, as well other needs the crew of Voyager may need. Her inport had been invluable creating and testing the facilities and characters. This is where and Jo Trevithick had probably started getting strong feelings for Kathryn but he knew this wasn't psossible with her past, there friendship and her feelings towards other people ........ was it?

  
"Get yourself together" Unnamed Character said in his head well shaking his head and well he tried to bring his thoughts towards the breakfast and woundering what Kathryn would serve him this morning. Jo was hoping it wasn't a full English breakfast with her reputation of managing to over cook food which Jo always found strange considering it should be a easy job for a replicator.  
Soon after that thought came Kathryn's quarters Jo stopped for a few seconds well having a quick look around and presses the 24th century door bell. From inside.

"Enter"  
Jo walked and from the right hand corner came "Good timing Jo Jo your just in time" Kathryn said well taking 2 plates out of the replicator at what at first glanch seemed like a full English breakfast and placed them on the table."I know u don't have my taste for hot drinks so I've placed some juice similar to orange from the last plant we visted on the table for you"

"Thankyou Kathryn, Is that a full English I see before me" Jo said without trying to seemed concerned.

Well heading back to the replicator Kathryn respondes with a smile on her face "No but your very close. I've done a bit of research on late 20th and early 21st century breakfast and I found a similar meal called a traditional Cornish breakfast which I believeis where your from"

Well waiting for Jo to reply Kathryn says "Coffee Black!"  
"Yes it is Kathryn I miss it everyday. But I do like having things that remind me of home"

" I believe the Cornish version contains hog's pudding and potato cakes" Kathryn says well sitting down

" I believe so" says Jo with out trying not to give away that they had never had a traditional Cornish breakfast before.

Well cutting into food Jo looks at Kathryn "I hope you enjoyed Christmas Day I think Neelix and Tom done a great job as always"

"It was everyone out did themselves especially you, Tom and Neelix and if the Federation gave out medals for entertainment and festivities I would be putting medals on your chest right now" Kathryn finished with a smile on her face well raising her cup of coffee.

Jo smiled back at her remark and raises his glass in return.

"How is the breakfast? Does it meet to a Cornishman's expectations?"

"I presume you have been talking to nicely to your replicator as this is the best breakfast I've had for a long while"

"What are you after! I presume it's not a promotion as your not in Starfleet."

"Maybe I'm after the first dance with Baroness Seven of Unimatix Zero One this evening?"

Kathryn looks at Jo and says "I know you can't dance so I should give Seven the first dance and I'm best to further a social training the Doctor was giving her".

"Come on Captain Janeway 1st Duchess of Indiana. I know what your after. All you want is a excuss to get close to her and look in to her eyes and suduce her with those gorgeous eyes of yours. Anyway wouldn't you prefer to stand on the side and look at her gorgeous rear like you do playing velocity"

They both give each other a smile with a look known both of them won't really do anything on there thoughts about Seven. One struggles when it comes to chatting people up and the other refuses to have a permanent relationship with anyone on Voyager.

After a bit of quiet both Kathryn speaks up.

"So are you going to tell me more about are new Boxing Day get together."

Jo replies well smiling "That's my little secret"

With her beautiful eyes she looks into Jo's eyes replying "Come on Jo don't make me call Tuvuk and get him to put you in the brig"

"Ok ok Kathryn I give in. so other than what I sent to you to your pads and which is Ball, as well as everyone has is to wear a Victorian outfit for the event which you which can be your own outfit or a holo outfit, you will all will recieve a British title for the event and then there's buffet which is why asked everyone to bring buffet style food or a small dish. Now as for the only hint I will give is don't forget your muff for outside."

Kathryn smiles knowing she won't get anymore out of him asked " Who is coming this year?"

Jo replies in a very upper class voice "Those who will be attending are Sir Harry Kim of South Carolina, Lord Tom of Marsellie, Marquess B'Elanna of Kessik IV, Sir Icheb of the Brunali as well you and Baroness Seven of course"

Kathryn laughs at Jo's accent and silly but fun titles. "Finally I've turned you into a proper member of the aristocracy"

"It's been a long journey from there to here but I finally got there with your help." Jo says well smiling at Kathryn.

Kathryn finishes the last of her breakfast then puts her cutlery down on her plate before picking her mug of coffee up "What is this I heard about Lt. Paris, Lt. Torres and Ensign Kim"

"I forgot how quickly rumours get around this ship."

Kathryn Janeway smiles before taking a sip of her coffee

"Tom and B'elanna found out why he had been feeling a bit down recently and went to face Chaotica together"

Kathryn interrupts " I thought Lt Paris had giving up on that programme?"

"He did for a bit but B'Elanna persuaded him to bring Proton back again"

"I hope she didn't take my role!" Kathryn said firmly.

Just before Jo got chance to answer Kathryn Janeway the computer jumps in saying "Captain Janeway it is 06:45"

"There's never enough time in the day" Kathryn sighs then picks up her pad with a run down of the ships jobs and activities for the day ahead and planned topics for the morning briefing.

"I better get going" then looks at the table that needs cleaning up.

"Don't worry Kathryn I sort that out, get yourself to the briefing

"Thankyou Jo"

"Your welcome and thankyou for the Breakfast. See you this evening" Jo replies well watching Kathryn make her way to the door then turns around and she turns in Jo's direction seeming like she's showing off her geourgeous eyes and always beautiful hair and he wounders how she will wear it this evening. 

At the doorway Kathryn replies with a smile on her face "you certainly will". Then wounders down the corridor to the turbolift woundering why she lets herself have these thoughts as Captain well arguing back in her head that Jo's not Starfleet it's ok. After getting in to the Turbolift which will take to the the morning briefing she finally gets herself together and reminds herself to check her pad so she stands half a chance of known what the meeting is about.

 


	2. Partying and special crew on there mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of the bridge crew look forward to finishing the shifts to get them self ready for the Victorian themed Boxing Day Dinner and Ball.

 

On the bridge the shift was coming to a end with sneakily looking at a clock he put up on his ops consul and Tom was tapping his as if he had somewhere to be, which of coarse he had.  
Commander Chakotay Looks his way and says "got somewhere to be Lieutenant?"  
"No sir just thinking of Jo Trevithick's meal sir"  
"If you need something more taxing to keep mind on work we've got some plasma conduits that needed cleaning?"  
"That's ok this extremely difficult route is needing your best pilot sir"  
"Glad to hear it Tom" Chakotay says with a smirk on his face  
"You mean man" Captain Janeway whispers over to Chakotay with a smile on her face.  
Meanwhile Ensign Kim despite looking forward to this meal for a while especially as this would be there first event as a thruple. They had gone to events together before but never as a proper thruple and to be honest he was slightly nervous as not many people really new about them being together and wondered what people thought. But B'Elanna and Rom had made him feel more relaxed about it. Which was difficult considering he was felling like a teenager in love and had been doing 'everything at warp 10' as Tom put it. One thing he wasn't sure about was the Victorian outfit, B'Elanna and Tom thought he looked cute, smart and sexy but he wasn't so sure. He loved dressing up for Captain Proton and in Fair Haven but the typical Victorian man's outfit for this event just seemed a bit boring and he didn't think it did him any favours. "Maybe I wear a military uniform they are better looking and B'Elanna does love him and Tom in there dress uniforms" .  
Well harry Was thinking about which type of uniform he should wear Chakotay leans over and lightly speaks to the Captain "Do you know any more about what's happing?"  
"No Jo's keeping pretty quiet on this one, apart I think we are going to do something outside".  
"Why do you say that?"  
"He said something about not forgetting to bring a muff"  
"A Muff?" Chakotay says quizzingly  
"You obviously didn't take Victorian fashion at the academy then?"  
"I must of missed that course Captain." Chakotay smirks  
"It's a tube made of fur to put your hands into and keep them warm" the Captain responds.  
"Maybe Jo's planning a romantic walk in the gardens?"  
"Jealous Chakotay?"  
Chakotay smiles jokingly and tries not to remember his feelings for the Captain.  
"Anyway I got to finish some work off before this evening so I will leave the bridge in your hands Commander."  
"Have a good evening Captain"  
"Thanks Commander I will"  
Captain Janeway stands up and heads to her ready room heads for replicator and gets her usual black coffee threaten to stop drinking so much for the umpteenth time. Then she maked her way down the steps to her desk placing the cup on the side and turned her computer around to face her and went to finish some reports but out of the corner of her eye she sees her pad which was open on the Boxing day invitation for this evening. She liked Jo's Boxing Day meals over there years which always been a buffet around Jo's quarters which always included food that didn't get used on Christmas Day and some other ad hoc dishes. Some of her favourites being the meat platters which had included Myrigian Snow Salami & Lizo Belly Meat and then there was the Vothian Thunder Leek Soup, Obble Plum Pudding, Yallitian Crystal Salad, and the Alfarian Hair Pasta Salad which all had been glorious to eat to just nice to eat even thou it was starting to make her tummy rumble. With her stomach rumbling Janeway decided to get back to her work and finish of her reports she had been neglecting over Christmas through her various activities and events she had addended which included a Christmas get together for the officers in the morning for a glass of rum, mince pie and the opening of a few presents. Then her thoughts went back to the people attending today the have a grown and achieved so much since started on the journey from the green Ensign to the former criminal, the angry Klingon/Human to the former Borg. "Oh the former Borg" Kathryn thought to herself then continues thinking in her "I've mentored her, coached her, been her friend  and captained her when needed. But still I've struggle to be professional with my thoughts about her. It's not as if a young attractive women like her would want to date someone old enough to be her mother anyway she argues with me and disobeys me all the time. and she's my Astrometrics officer, I know she's not Starfleet but still she's a member of her crew" Trying to come up with a logical answer she says if I'm going to date anyone it's going to be  Jo are weekly dinners/suppers together have been wonderful and a brilliant way to let of steam and there was that holodeck programme I helped Jo with. It's brought us together especially the spa part " Kathryn smiled before remembering she is the Captain it's not the thing to be fraternising with the crew and passengers aboard the ship. She managed to get away with it before, she won't let her guard down again!  *BEEP! BEEP!* "Neeli...." The Captain suddenly bolts up. *Beep! Beep!* "Neelix to Captain Janeway!"   
"Janeway here"  the captain says franticly  
"You ok Captain?" Neelix responds caringly.  
"I'm Fine!" the Captain says firmly "Thankyou. What can I do for you Neelix?" she says more calmly.  
"I've got your food you requested for this evening."  
"Thankyou Neelix, I will be there right away" said well getting up out of her chair.  
"No need to rush captain, I will hold it here for you."  
"That's ok I was about to call you about it anyway." blindly lying as she could not concentrate with tonight's entertainment coming up.

  
Meanwhile Back On The Bridge.

  
The shift had just come to a end and the new shift where taking over from there colleagues. Commander Chakotey watches everything that is going on then as Tom passes by.<br />  
Chakotay says "Enjoy your evening Tom"<br />  
"Thankyou Commander" Tom replies then heads up to Harry's posotion where he was slowly makeing his exit well waiting for his new (if shared) boyfriend to get to him. Harry refrains from putting his arm around him on the bridge. Especially as they haven't actually announced to there friends yet, let alone the rest of the crew.  They head towards the turbolift to go and see if there girlfriend to make sure she gets out of engineering on time as she has a reputation of not leaving unless it's up to her perfect standards and finds it difficult to pass the smallish problems onto other crew. Harry perks up  
"I think I've changed my mind on my outfit"  
"Come on Harry you got to have a outfit it adds to the fun and you don't usually have a problem with dressing up" Tom says as they get to the turbolift door and call for it.  
"Don't worry Tom I'm not changing my mind about dressing up" Harry replies as the doors open and the walk into the turbolift."  
"Engineering" calls Tom  
"I was thinking..." Harry starts  
"Oh No! maybe I should divert tosickbay" Tom quickly replies  
"Ha Ha very funny" Harry replies with a deliberate half hearted smile. He didn't want to show Tom he actually finds it funny even if it is childish.  
"I didn't like the 'gentleman's outfits' they had to wear to balls back in those days. So I did a bit of sneaky research well at ops at found out I can wear a military uniform"  
"Watch out Harry Tuvuk will send a team and put you into the brig for that. You don't want to spoil your sweet and innocent Ensign reputation" Tom says as he turns towards ad looks into  Harry's sweet eyes.  
Harry puts hand on Tom's smooth baby faced chin Harry replies "don't worry Tom I'm only trying to keep you on your toes" Then slowly kisses Tom on the lips and slowly pulls away smiling.  
Well he had got Tom off guard for one of the few times in his life he gets back to what he was wearing. "I was thinking I should wear a Army uniform I think B'elanna will love the blue uniforms and I saw them in a military museum once". Harry said as the turbolift came to a stop and the door opened. They walked into  the quiet corridor towards engineering.  
""So you not just out to impress me tonight then"  
Harry smiles in reply and goes slightly red  
Tom continues "Your dating the most wonderful women in the universe you still go red" then giggles" and I think you should check your uniform colours because if remember my history from school and living in Marseille I believe the French wore the blue and the British army where red just like your cheeks"  
"I think B'Elanna will love that even more" Harry smiles.  
They reached the engineering doors and walked  through and saw B'Elanna at a console by the warp engine and walk over and Tom said "I told you so she would be busy".  
"God! Is it that time already. I will be with you in just a minute" replies B'Elanna  
"There I'm all done" she says then shout towards Lt. Carey I'm finished now please look after her"  
"Yes Lt. what do you take me for" Lt. Carey replies with a smile on his face.  
"Don't make me answer that" she shouts back as she walks out.  
"That was quick" Tom said.  
"Of coarse I have. I've been looking forward to showing off both my men to the world"  
They all smile as the walk out the doors towards Tom's and B'elanna's quarters and maybe soon to be Harry's.

Meanwhile in Sickbay

"You pass the test with your normal flying colours Seven"

"Thankyou Doctor, you are a great help as always Doctor" She starts to get up from the biobed to head for the door but hesitated. 

"What's wrong Seven?"

"It's nothing." she says firmly well heading back to the door with a sad look in her eyes. 

Suddenly the Doctor steps in her way and says well pointing to the biobed "come on Seven don't give me I know you better that. It's this evening isn't it. Why else would come for a check up early and seem so on edge"

Seven heads back to biobed she didn't want to talk to the Doctor because of his feelings towards her but they had a good friendship and his advice had been essential over the years and she didn't want to hurt his feelings with her feelings for other people aboard especially as she is still unsure about her romantic feelings about the Doctor.

"Are you worrying about the dinner and dance this evening Seven"

Seven looks towards him and her facial reaction confirms that to the Doctor.

"I think your being fine Seven. You have learnt a lot and I think you even enjoy it. Just relax and take it easy with the alcohol and you will be ok".

Seven smiles and replies "Your help with the dancing and socialising have been very hopeful but..."

The Doctor looks at her inquisitively.

"...… I have feelings for some of the people going tonight "

The Doctor feels sad for quarter of a second before remembering that now wasn't the time and said rather to loudly "That's great Seven!". Then realises exactly what she said.

"Some as in more than one did you say?"

"Yes Doctor"

"Um!"

"Who are they?" Doctor says inquisitively. 

"Jo Trevithick and the Captain"

The Doctor raised a eyebrow well that's a tough one. 

"But can you help me Doctor?"

"Have you spent any leisure time together one on one?"

"Only the Captain when we play velocity and I'm sure she likes me and her interest in the science are fascinating. But I have spent some nice time together with Jo at group events and has helped me a lot when I've been feeling down and frustrated but does not put that barrier up that the Captain does" Seven said which put a smile on her face.

"You smiled Seven"

Seven went straight back to her sensible face and looks sternly at the Doctor.

"Remember you don't have to decide today but you can help things along by making them interested in you. Make there jaws drop when you walk in the door. Make your hair look beautiful with some lovely make up but not to much and then there is the right dress."

"Despite your previously help before I'm still not very good at this.

"That's ok Seven I have come quite adapt at women's fashion and looks over the years. I will help you with that"

"Once your there try to find out something new about them and try to  show them your interested with out to being direct unlike with Harry and remember It's not a Interrogation.. Then remember the dance is all important you get to get close hopefully have chance t have closer, private chat, where you can hopefully woo them."

"I'm still not sure how I will decide do you think they would be happy to share Doctor?"

"Probably not Seven. Most humans don't like to share. But if they where Denobulan that would be a different matter."

"Thankyou again Doctor I will take your help with this matter. "

"No problem and come back in 45 minutes and I will be ready to sort your outfit and hair tonight.

"Thankyou Doctor" replies Seven as she walks out the door.

 

To be continued


	3. Drinks on the Holodeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six of there crew make there way to the holodeck for pre dinner drinks at Lanhydrock a Victorian house semi designed by Jo Trevithick.

It was 18:30 and icheb looks around with the sound of the Cargo Bay doors open and Seven seps through she had just had her 2nd visit to the Doctor where he she got her hair and make up done. If he didn't know better he could have mistaken it for a beauty parlour  
" You look lovely Seven. It suits you"  
"Thankyou. I have been encouraged to be more social over the years....." Seven hesitates for a second then while trying to keep her stoic at attitude, she continues "and my bond with the crew has become important to me and I think I should spend more time with them socially. 

Icheb smiles and is glad to see this new side to Seven.  
"Is that from the hair style from the Victorian period"  
"Yes Earth's 1850s, I neally had to deactivate him as he went for ages about Victorian hair"  
Icheb giggled known full well what the Doctor was like when he got into something. But he didn't blame him Icheb found human history very intresting from Tom's intrest 20th century American history to the adventures of James T Kirk and including the research he had done on his outfit which was waiting with Seven's in the holodecks memory for them put on on. "Did you pick up are food!" Seven firmly but trying not to sound she was over concerned or worried. "Yes Seven, I don't see why we couldn't go on the way to the holodeck" "Because!" Seven says sternley before really she was making more of a issue out of it than she should. The calmly continues in her normal Borg tone "because I didn't want Neelix to ask to many questions, he has been quite curious about my personal life since Unimatrix Zero". "He's only trying to help seven" Seven knew that but didn't want to continue this conversation so changes the subject back to what is was before and suggests that went to the holodeck to get there outfits on and meet up with the rest.

"Come on boys! I hope your not having sex in there with out me or will be really upset" B'Elanna Shouts annoyingly to Tom and Harry in the bedroom who seemed to be taking ages to get ready. Other than the Captain who also liked her own personal outfits for the holodeck Tom and Harry where the only ones who had replicated some outfits for the event. They both decided to go for Victorian Army uniforms from1856-1867 according to Tom as the Ensign rank in the British Army became 2nd Lieutenant in 1871 and Tom want to wear a different outfit to Harry. Which Harry thought was big headed but didn't mind as he was Ensign despite wanting to be higher and he would probably do the same thing.  
"We're coming dear" Tom shouted. "It is important to get this exactly right" Tom continued.  
"This better be worth it.!" B'Elanna calls out.  
"It Will! it will" Harry says with a smile on his face walking out the bedroom with Tom.  
"WOW!" B'Elanna exclaims.  
"Would you like a escort to the Ball madam" Harry says in his politist voice well he and Tom put there hands out to offer B'Elanna a hand up from her seat.  
"II certainly wouldn't refuse a escort by such dashing Officers' as yourselves." B'Elanna says with a warm smile well getting up out of her seat.Tom Bends his left arm against his side and Harry does the same with his right. Both of them offering the arms to B'Elanna there to escort her to the Holodeck and she obliges by putting here arms through both her lovers arms and they gracefully walk out the door. 

 

10 minutes later Jo Trevithick was on the holodeck in the greeting hall of the Victorian House where they where going to be dining and later dancing in. It was based on a Lanhydrock House where Jo had worked in before traveling to the 24th Centuary which made Jo think that the 39's and 06's that travelled here into future where more ancient to the crew than the house was to them. But that didn't matter as a lot of Jo's close friends where here, but especially Kathryn. She had been a rock to Jo over the years helping Jo adapt to the future. They had become very close and still was hoping she would change her mind on having a partner on Voyager and after this morning Jo was feeling more confident and was hoping the Victorian themed meal would help bring them closer. Most of the guests had entered the holodeck but where on a steam train which was the area they where congregating and for certain people putting there outfits on. The only person that wasn't here was Kathryn but that was ok because the computer said she was on her way, Captain Janeway walked through the holodeck doors and straight on to a carriege of what seemed likea old train like what she has seen in some of her holo programmes. A holographic character dressed smartly offered to take her food which accepted then a another character takes her down to a smartly decorated carriage and was informed they will be arriving shortly at the destination. After what seemed like a short journey through a old looking town, along a river then through some woods the train pulled up at a station where a holographic gentlemen appeared to explain the train had arrived and her personal carriage was waiting outside. Caption Janeway smiled "A carriage" she thought then headed for the exit where she stepped off the train where she noticed Seven and Icheb where aboard the same train but at the far end. Even from the distance she could see how stunning Seven looked, with her hair done in a Victorian style. This was the first she had seen Seven do anything this fancy to her hair and she liked it. Then there was the dress! Unlike hers Seven's neckline finished On the top of her shoulders which showed off some of her perfect skin. The top of the dress had what looked like a wide gold trimmed navy band with what looked like large blue circles with a navy dot on it. Below that the dress was turquoise and went in at the waist as was the fashion of the time then springing out like a waterfall from her waist was the skirt which had blue flowers around the bottom. "Duchess Kathryn of Indiana!" a voice comes from nowhere says "Pardon!" the Captain exclaims. "Duchess Kathryn of Indiana, your carriage awaits you" direction her towards a lovely 19th century carriage with 2 white horses at the front, Kathryn smiled before realising she was in her own fairytale world and made her way towards the carriage reminding herself she was a Federation Captain and had to stay professional no matter her feelings. Meanwhile as the Captain got in to her carriage and Icheb's and Seven's Cariage headed up the track towards the house .Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim got of the train in there red British military uniforms. They both held there hands towards the carriage door B'Elanna's hands out for the gentlemen to hold and guide her down the step to the platform. Harry kisses her on the hand and B'Elanna smiled "I could get used to this" she thought before looking at Tom and lightly coughing. Suddenly remembering to play the role he kissed her hand before escorting B'Elanna to the carriage.

Meanwhile up at the house

Jo was just checking the food was ready to be served or replicated. He had been informed by Neelix, B'Elanna and Tom that everything would work and be cooked properly but Jo was not convinced, but "it's to late to change the plans now" Jo thought. The holographic head Butler walked in and was informed that the guests where on there way.Jo walked to the entrance hall where there drinks and canapies waiting. waiting to served Jo went up to and had a look through the large granite doorway with a lovely wooden door opened to the side. There was a small driveway leading down to the two story gatehouse then a long drive way down to the river. Jo could the first carriage coming up to the gatehouse lead by two shining black horses. Jo hoped it would make a nice welcoming start othe evening or should that be day as it was still very much the middle of the day on the holodeck. As the horse came through the arch of the gatehouse started feeling nervous that nobody would enjoy this Victorian themed dinner and dance. Jo knew Kathryn would like the theme but would would see find as Jo hoped or wished, especally as jo had pulled out all the stops. The white horses, the carriage ride up to the house, the outfits and then was the surprise carriage ride around the estate to the river and beach. Jo took a deep breath and moved away from the door towards the place in the middle of the back wall. "what ever wil be, will be. It's to late to change things now" Jo thought. "Baroness Seven of Nine of Unimatrix Zero One and Sir Icheb of Brunali" a holographic footman said to introduce the newly arrived guests to the room which only included Jo a few footman to serve drinks and open other doors and a few "holographic guests" to give it a more authentic experience.

Jo's eyes looked to towards the door where Seven was looking at the doorman strangely. "Thankyou for coming I hope you enjoyed the trip up here?." Jo said well trying not to get distracted by Seven's dress.  
"IIt was ......" Seven paused changing her wording in her head as she went "most pleasant" she smiled.  
"I liked it. Is this where you where from originally? Icheb chirped in

"No." Jo said "But this was a real house that is used to show people what things and life was like in Britain's past. But most of the outside I merged different parts of the local landscape together. I presume it's still there and I hope I will have chance to show you around one day for real"Jo smiles.  
"Would you like a drink gesturing" towards a footman dressed in a very smart morning suit who stepped forward.  
Seven looked slightly nervous about having a drink it as she really didn't like the experience or losing control and said "No", Well Icheb took one straight away.  
Seven looked at Icheb and said "You can't have that".  
"Why not?" Icheb looking a Seven.  
"Because it's intoxicating".  
"I know! I've had some before with Tom and Harry".  
"What!" Seven exclaimes "I'm your gurdian! and ypu didn't tell me?" Seven starts getting annoyed.  
Before Icheb managed to get his reply in Jo butted in not even noticing that Harry, B'Elanna and Tom had been announced. "Come with me Seven" Jo said carmly well walking away then saying firmly but carmly "Please take it easy Icheb".When Jo and Seven got to the corner of the room Jo says to Seven "I'm not going to tell you how to be a parent but he is 18 now and you got to let him be him self and make is own mistakes"  
Seven was about to come back but Jo said "But! Remember to be there for him, nurture him ,help him back up when he makes and learn the right places to be firm. Just like the Captain was with you" Seven smiles at Jo's words as Jo continues "and remember that the booze I am serving is low alcohol plus I am serving non alcohol drinks. So please help yourself to those" gesturing to a footman.  
"Thankyou for your help as always, It's always invaluable" Seven said with another un Seven like smile.  
After taking a deep breath Jo walked towards one of the footman and finally picking up a repucated champagne like drink and took a sip.  
"That looked intresting" Tom said almost making Jo jump.  
Jo smiled replying " Not as much fun as you will have when Seven gets her hands on you and Harry for introducing him to alcohol"  
"It was only one bottle of Cidar off that last planet we visited"  
"I thought it was two planets ago!?" Harry said  
B'Elanna had started looking them stirnly.  
"What" Tom said"  
"One bottle?" B'Elanna replied  
"Yes one bottle...… I think?"  
Harry laughed.  
"Don't you start Harry you where pissed as newts and where both to loud, stunk of booze and where to much of a pain the neck to put to bed" B'Elanna said with a firm look in her eyes. Which most people take as anger but is usually banter when it comes to the conversations between these three.  
"I think I will be good this evening" Harry said with his sweet innocent voice which both Tom and B'Elanna loved.  
"She was just jealous that she didn't get any" Tom replied  
"Well as long as you keep my glass full and me entertained tonight, I may forgive you" B'Elanna said with her eyes changing to puppy dog eyes well holding has chin with two of her fingers and giving Tom a peck on the lips.

"I don't want to know" jo  
"Good because your not going to know" B'Elanna replies

Seven and Icheb make there way over after making up.  
"Hello Ensign, lieutenant, lieutenant." Seven says to looking at each one individually.  
"Your dress is very nice" B"Elanna says to Seveen in her usual 'if I have to get along with her' tone.  
"Thankyou lieutenant. You look nice as well Lietutenant" "You don't have call us by are ranks here seven" Harry joins in. "We have fancient titles now Baroness Seven of Unimatrix Zero" Tom Joins in. Seven raises a eyebrow. "I'm loving your outfits " jo said in the direction of Tom and Harry "I don't recognise the uniform" Icheb said Tom jumped in before Jo could say anything "It's a old Army uniform from Britain who where one of the Earth nations at the time this house was around" "I'm thinking of asking the Captain if we could have this as are new uniform Tom jokes "Captain Janeway 1st Duchess of Indiana" The footman on the door announces

The crew looked towards the door where The Captain had just come through she strolled in towards the rest of them in a dark blue and black dress. A footman offered her a drink and a some canapies. Taking some she continued where she was greeted by Jo.  
"Thankyou for for coming.Duchess. I hope are breakfast didn't fill you up"  
"No it didn't" Kathryn smiled thinking she could imagine spending her valuable leisure time with anyone else other than than Seven, which she was sure was just a infatuation.  
Kathryn looked around and was amazed at the outfits everyone was wearing. They looked like they put hours into them. She certainly did.  
The talk flowed for a while before from in front of the page fireplace Tom knocked his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"First of all can I say thankyou to are host for putting this on and I hoe the rest of the programme isn't this good because I get really jealous" Tom smiled as well raising a glass towards Jo who nodded in return.saying  
"Don't worry I will recommend you to my publisher" Jo smiled  
"Secondly despite it being the 2nd worse secret after me and B'Elanna getting together I want you to be the first to know. But the three of us have decided to have a relationship" putting his arms around B'elanna's and Harry's shoulders who had joined Tom in front of the fire.  
Almost in unison everyone raised a glass and congratulated them.  
"The two of these have been a massive influence in my life over the years and I hope that continues" then kissing both on the cheek. As everyone came up to congratulate them. Well this was going on Captain Janeway held back then went over to Tom and said "it's about time, you will be good together".  
"Thankyou Captain"  
"What's this about your first date together was on Captain Proton programme"  
"Yes it was. me and Harry have had lots of fun playing it so we joined up for one more Captain Proton story.."  
"And who did B'Elanna play"  
"Don't worry Cpatain it wasn't Queen Arachnia".  
"Good I didn't want to have to demote you for that" Janeway smiled

Tom half laughed not sure if he should laugh or be worried..  
B'Elanna and Harry then joined them with there arms around each other where the Captain congratulated them both. Meanwhile Seven said to Jo "the Doctor said it is unusual with humans to be to have.... three way relationships" "It was in my century but I have as muck knowledge as you in this Seven, but I believe it is as normal in this time as couple's in my time". "Thankyou Jo you have been most helpful" Seven kissed Jo on the cheek, smiled and walked off. Leaving a slightly confused look on Jo's face. While Jo was wondering what was going on with Seven a pre organised footman annouched that dinner was served and directed everyone to the door to the left of the fireplace.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story I hope you enjoyed it. It's taking me longer than I think to write these especally with real life.mbut I have about 2 more chapters to publish


	4. Put on your best dancing shoes on and pick your partner any partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original character Jo Trevithick, iIcheb, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris Harry Kim, Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine have just finished a fancy meal in a Victorian house and are on the way for a Waltz and if some of them are lucky they may enjoy the company of the ones they love.

 

Jo was looking over the table at the guests and wondered if there had been to much food but that was true for Jo at most Christmases.  Harry and Icheb where defiantly sloughing, Seven was moving food around her plate, but that was not unusual considering she never eat much. Kathryn was her normal polite self and was as looking professional as ever, especially in front of her crew. Then there was Tom and B'Elanna. Tom was trying to finish off every last bit of food looked like he was loving being dressed up and B'Elanna who was enjoying the conversation and banter but seemed like she was uncomfortable in the dress and looked like she was ready to move onto the dancing and socialising.   
Tom sighs well looking at half a Mince Pie "I can't eat any more, I think that's me done for the evening".  
"I been practising all week you better have enough energy for the dance or your on the sofa tonight" B'Elanna says with a stern glare which made several people giggle.  
"That's alright B'Elanna you can step on my old size 9s and I will take you round" Harry smiled and cuddled up well Jo smiled that if nothing else Jo's teaching of Stereophonics songs had been for something, even if it was for bad one liners.  
"Thanks Starfleet I'm glad there is a gent somewhere room" B'Elanna says well putting her hand on his thigh making Harry smile. Especially as he hadn't heard B'Elanna's nickname for him for a long while. In truth he was quite fond of it and wish se would use it more.  
Then suddenly as if jumping into action Tom stretches up well yawning "what. I am a perfect gentleman!" then puts his arm around B'Elanna's shoulder. This brings a light chuckle to the room.  
B'Elanna looks sweetly into his eyes and says "just because your a Admirals son doesn't mean your a gentleman"  
"Ohhh my heart!" Tom says pretending to feel hurt.  
Well the three-way flirting finished Seven perked up "So who would like to take me for dance?" Then she looked into Captain Janeway's eyes and said  "Cap.... sorry Duchess..." Then she changed her gaze to Jo. "Jo..." hoping she would get a chance to get close and semi alone to at least one of them at the dance. But for what seemed like a lifetime but was only a second. All she got was two looks that where between amazed and gobsmacked. Then from what seemed like no where came...  
"I will".

;There was a brief silence well Seven' was waiting for the Captain or Jo to respond.

It's ok Seven I will dance with you" Icheb smiled.  
"But Icheb why would you want to dance with your.... your mum?"  
"I'm not embarrassed to dance with mum" Icheb smiled. "I'm proud to be your son"  
Seven felt conflicted. She felt proud, very proud. But slightly peeved that she got interrupted bu Icheb when she was trying to get close and alone with the Captain or Jo. She wanted work out which one she preferred to have a closer relationship with.  
"Seven!" Icheb said.  
"Yes". Her thoughts suddenly came back to the real world.  
"Are you malfunctioning?"  
"I'm fine Icheb and I will be proud to dance with you as well" hoping that she would get a chance to dance or talk with them alone later.  
Jo had looked over to Kathryn and looked at her wondering if she was as confused at the rather un Seven act, and by the looks of things she was.. Jo felt flattered that she had wanted to dance but was unsure if she was just being friendly or was trying to chat them both up. Both where consistent with her recent behaviour.

With the help of the Doctor and Kathryn she had been trying to improve her social and romantic skills and her experience in Unimatrix Zero One had a big effect on her. But this behaviour seemed like a first for Jo and she hadn't seemed to be interested in anything more than friendship with the both of them. On top of that Jo was very much interested in Kathryn and was sure she was interested in return Jo's feelings.  
"So when I am I going to show my dance skills off.! Tom said to Jo.  
Raising a glass and giving it a knock with a fork. "Again thankyou for coming. Now if you would like to follow the footman" pointing to the door behind Captain Janeway they came in "He will guide you to the gallery upstairs where we will have chance to wear off the food".  
As the group headed for the door the Captain Janeway held back to let Jo catch up as casually as possible.

"Are you coming Captain" Seven looked pleasantly in the Captains direction.

"I'm on my way Seven, just feeling a bit sluggish after the meal".

Seven smiles in reply hoping she could get her alone time with the Captain. "But how do I get time with Jo as well?" she thought well some of wished she could be connected up to the Voyager's crew so she could work out what there feelings where. But she suddenly got a cold shiver down her spine which she had never felt before and she didn't like it. She quickly moved her mind back to how to  Captain Janeway and Jo. She wanted to be with them both so much but if the Doctor's advice was right she would have to pick one. Maybe she should have a word with  lt. Paris, Lt. Torres or Ensign Kim for advice but realised the last time she enquired into the two Lieutenants love life's it didn't go down well. What ever the situation she needed to talk to them individually and show them both she is interested. Then a idea popped into her head and headed quickly in Icheb's direction.

Meanwhile Jo had caught up with Kathryn then headed slowly to the door.

"Is it me or did Seven just try to invite us for a dance like a prom date" Kathryn said quietly well trying to hold her composer together which was very difficult.

"Come on Kathryn have some fun for once. Come you have told me you like her." Jo said regretting as soon as it was said.  
"Don't do this to yourself Jo. Think of yourself for once". Jo thought.

 Janeway hesitated for half a second well trying to hold her feelings together. "I don't know what it was like in the 21st Century Jo but a Captain can't fraternise wish her crew"  
Jo smiled "Yes you've told me this before Kathryn. How far a we away from Earth?" before she had chance to answer Jo continued "Look there situation has changed. I understand that you don't want to fraternise with the crew. But... but.. "  
Kathryn paused briefly half way up the stairs to the 1st floor and looked at directly up at  Jo wondering why Jo was getting so passionate, nervous and worked up at her pursuing Seven. She knew Jo had feelings for Seven as well, but why wasn't she not encouraging Jo to dance with Seven. They would make a perfect couple Kathryn was thinking as the long paused came to a end.

"You don't have to be alone. ...." Jo's heartbeat was running at a warp 9 as Tom would put it. bur before Jo could continue the sentence Kathryn carried on up the stairs passed him and said.  
"Thankyou Jo that's very kind of you".  Kathryn continued but now feeling slightly confused.  
"That's not what I meant" Jo said well catching up with Kathryn on the 1st floor.  
Kathryn stopped at paused looking puzzled. But again before she had chance to react to Jo's sudden odd behaviour Jo continued.  
"Seven is not technically a member of Starleet even thou she may be your Astrometrics officer but! Then there's me." Jo paused a second to take a breath then putting a hand out for Kathryn to grab said  "would like to dance".

Janeway's mind went into over drive again, what would the crew think? She reminds herself it's just dancing with a friend actually it's more like dancing with an ambassador or diplomat at a function. Come on Kathryn what would Captain Janeway do? Be strong, be confident and don't take any crap.  She takes Jo's hand and they walk arm in arm towards the top of some small stairs leading to the gallery.</p></p></div><div>

Kathryn halted the two of of top of the stairs to steady herself to get down the stairs with out tripping over her dress. During those seconds she had chance to glance over the gallery there where dark wooden bookcases intermittently down the side. Then there was bunches of flowers of various colours  on window sills down the sides. Icheb was on the right hand side with Seven near by talking to one of the in game characters. Then there was  B'Elanna, Tom and Harry who where inter mingling with several other characters dressed as if they where ready to take part in the dance as well. Then she caught out the corner of her eyes was the vast white Celling of carved figures, animals and even what looked like a boat in one carving.  
"This lovely Jo".  
" I hoped you would like it"  
"I do, very much"<br />  
Jo smiled "let me take you to the dance floor then. I've been practising."  
Kathryn smiled back and let Jo lead her down the stairs wondering if she should break the code she had promised to her self not to break.

"Jo is being very friendly to the Captain" remarks Harry.

"They just friends they have been good friends for ages" replies Tom.  
"No I think your right Harry. They do be more friendly than usual and I have to admit she has seemed to have a lot on her mind today especially when people have been talking about this evening" replies B'Elanna replies.  
"Come on guys the Captain doesn't have romantic relations there her crew and since when have you seen Captain Janeway fraternise?" Said Tom.  
"This seems different" Harry replies. "I have a feeling".  
"There was me thinking you only u only had feelings for me" Tom says well putting his hands on Harry's hips and leaning towards him as if to kiss him.  
"Well you and B'Elanna" Harry says well pulling his away head away slightly to tease Tom.  
"You know idea is flawed" Harry said well smiling.<br /><br />  
"Why is that?"<br /><br />  
"If the Captain can't date the crew then....."Harry starts saying  
"...... Then we don't get are lovely bit of stuff on side". B'Elanna continues well stroking Harry's back before kissing Jim on the lips  
Before Tom could get jealous of B'Elanna steeling his kiss Harry added.  
"He also isn't a member of Starfleet which means he can get away with it". Then putting both his hands on Toms ass then letting him enjoy a long kiss with him.

Captain Janeway and Jo headed to the right hand side where Seven and Icheb where. Both turned towards them."  
"I hope you brought your dancing shoes" the Captain said to Seven and Icheb. Which got a odd look from Icheb and a comment from Seven "I didn't realise I need specific shoes for dancing!  
"Don't worry Seven it's just a figure of speech" the Captain replied.  
"I hope your ready to dance" Jo smiled and signalled the band ant the opposite end of the gallery that they entered to start the music  
"Will you take my hand Kathryn."  
Hesitating for a second "Thankyou Jo. I will" Kathryn smiles and they head into the centre of the gallery.  
"I believe this is time for you to take my wife around the dance floor" Tom smiled, let go of Harry who he had been holding since his enjoyable kiss with his boyfriend and smacked him on the bottom.  
"What will you do" Harry replied.  
"According to my history research a Lady can't go without a dance partner"  
"Nothing changes" B'Elanna scoffs.  
"i don't make the rules" Tom smirks in response.  
"Just make sure your mine when I'm ready!" B'Elanna says  
Pecking B'Elanna on the cheek he replies "I will"  
Harry takes B'Elanna's hand kisses it and guides her to the floor.

 

Meanwhile

 

"I thought you enjoyed your dancing with the Doctor" I cheb says well trying to get a distracted Seven to dance.  
"I did, I do, I'm just trying to remember the steps."  
"It will be fine, Just follow me I will lead" Icheb says trying to reassure his mentor and not let her realise that he knows something else is on her mind.

The band had just got on to the second song and Harry had let Tom finally have a dance with is wife. Seven was getting into the dance but occasionally lost concentration well watching Jo and the Captain and stepped on Icheb's feet.  
"You are certainly getting the hang of this"  
"I've been practising. I wanted to.... " Jo paused well they span at a none conversation speed down the gallery towards the entrance.<br />  
"I wanted to make it special so you had someone who knew how to dance properly" Jo managed to finish when the dance brought them into a embrace where there eyes met warmly. Then Jo guided Kathryn into a twirl and they carried on carried on in a Waltz around the Gallery. Kathryn's heart was racing she was glad Jo had learnt to Waltz even if it wasn't perfect. Jo had brought her into a world of her own. She had forgot about Seven she couldn't get her mind off Jo.

 

Meanwhile

 

Well dancing Icheb "Seven what has been on your mind"?  
"Nothing. I'm functioning perfectly".  
"That's not what I asked. You have seemed to have a lot on your mind recently".  
"You won't understand"  
"Remember what we agreed Seven we got to be honest with each and help each when we need it".  
Realising that there dancing had stopped Icheb guided Seven of the dance floor.  
I think I'm in love Icheb".  
Icheb smiled "brilliant!" he said slightly to loudly. "Who with"?  
"Jo and the Captain, the Doctor recommended I try to dance with them so I can get to know them personally so I can choose between them."  
"Ahhh" Icheb said realising he had accidentally got in the way of Seven trying to romance Jo and the Captain.  
"But I have managed to adjust the programme slightly to help me court them"  
"Won't that annoy Jo"<br />  
"Annoyance is irrelevant."

;"So are you going to take the Doctor's advice". Icheb continued ignoring the Seven's comment.  
"I will in 2.47 minutes".  
"Have you heard this music before?  
"No I checked the computer".  
Icheb smiled.

The music started coming to a end to a end Kathryn and Jo where loving every moment of the dance and couldn't take there eyes of each other and with the music coming to a end Jo finished by leading Kathryn in another twirl under Jo's arm then both finished with a bow to each other well still hold one hand before they moved slowly together with both hands now together they came closer and closer until the noses where almost touching.<br /><br />  
Then suddenly out of the blue. "Can I  have the next dance "  
"What!" Jo replies feeling very surprised being brought back into the real world so quickly.  
"I believe in dances like this it is common to swap dance partners"  
"Your research is as perfect as ever Seven I didn't mean to be rude you just  court me of guard and of course you can have the dance with the Duchess".  
Smiling at Jo to start with Seven said "Actually I would like to dance with you first". Then looking looking straight into the Captains eyes "and II will save the last dance for the Duchess".  
Which stopped Janeway's feeling of frustrating from being interrupted from her amazing dance with Jo then her  gorgeous eyes always managed to make her go weak at the knees. Not that she ever showed it, she hadn't got to Captain by showing her emotions even thou that had become very difficult recently especially today. Thou she quickly realised that Seven had probably done her a favour, even if she was going to give into her heart for once, she couldn't just go around kissing the crew even if Jo was amazingly handsome and Seven's eyes where like the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland it just tempted her in. Realising She needed to get her Captain head back on. take back control of her feelings and remember where she was.   
"I would be honoured to have the last dance Baroness Seven."  Janeway replied trying not show the mixed signals he head and heart was giving her today.  
 Jo wasn't sure what to do but Jo was certain that Seven wanted a relationship now. If this was any other time, A year ago, six months ago maybe even 2 months ago Jo would have loved the attention of Seven, she was so pretty, strong and had a kind attituded hiding under that tough exterior. But Jo wanted Kathryn now, just Kathryn, she wasn't just that intelligent and pretty friend with a haircut for every occasion. She had been Jo's anchor a friend which had been growing more than that. They spend time together on the holodeck, they had been restaurants on alien planets, as well as talking and drinking to the wee hours.. They become very close over the years especially recently. Jo couldn't pursue this interest with Seven. Jo loved Kathryn to much now.  
Jo's reluctantly put a hand out in Seven's direction . Seven took Jo's hand and they both headed to the dance floor. Jo managed to lead Seven around the which was surprising considering how much liked being in control. The dancing started to very intermit they where both enjoying each other's touch. Jo was enjoying Seven was asking questions and having a conversation well dancing it didn't seem like her normal integration of people which was pleasing.  
Seven was starting to enjoy her self again she thought The Captain or Jo where interested I her when non of them wanted to dance after dinner. they seemed a lot more willing now.  
The music came to a end. Jo and Seven hugged and she could feel jo's breath on her neck. It felt to lovely and comfiting. She didn't want to let go but she knew that if she wanted to make her mind up properly she had to spend time with Captain Janeway and that kept her heart beating just as hard as the dance with Jo.

Seven decide to keep one of her arms around Jo as they walked back to the side and Jo did as well much to Seven's delight. She knew Jo defiantly liked her.

Janeway had just come back from a dance with Ensign Kim which was charming but wasn't sure if he was just being this nice Ensign to get a good report for is review which was coming up. Now thinking about he did seem to be very interested in her dance with Jo. "Sneaky Ensign" she thought. Tom and B'Elanna probably put him up to it they where the ones always looking for gossip, reminding her self to try and put any rumours to bed before the end of night, Even if she wanted them to be true.  
Kathryn greeted Seven and Jo who was a bit Rosie cheeked after the dance. She went to whisper to Jo before she got swooped away by Seven as well. "I hope you haven't forget are dance."  
"No, how could I forget." Jo whispered back, well letting go of Seven. But knowing full well the Captain would enjoy dancing with Seven as well.  
"I'm glad" Kathryn smiled and pulled back hoping she had giving a big enough hint that what ever happened with her dance with Seven that she wanted Jo, even if Seven was amazingly gorgeous, intelligent and had a lot of spunk to her which she kind of loved even if it Seven did drive her mad on occasions. Realising that she had just persuaded herself that she loved Seven and not just lusting over her.  
 "Be the Captain, Be the Captain" she said to herself but it didn't make a difference. It's moments like this she wished she was Vulcan. Dam it! let's enjoy myself I'm light years away from why can't have a good night and enjoy a dance with a non member of Starfleet it's only a dance.  
Jo watched Kathryn take Jo away to the dance floor. But something seemed wrong....... "The music! It's  much slower than I remember" Jo thought. But before Jo could figure out why, B'Elanna took Jo's hand saying "it's your go to dance lover boy/girl" and dragged Jo to the dance floor. Where B'Elanna pulled Jo close to her and slowly led Jo around the floor.  
B'Elanna went straight to the point. "So are you bringing the Captain home tonight?"  
Jo spluttered and tried to step back from B'Elanna but her grip was amazingly strong and if it wasn't for her leading they would have come to a stop.  
"Come on Jo Harry couldn't get any info out of her. So we need to know the gossip Jo are you dating the Captain?"  
"No I'm not".  
"We know your intrested in her Jo".  
"Then why ask me?" Jo replied  
B'Elanna gave Jo a evil look.  
"The way you look at her and she looks at you back, the way your bodies interact and your personalities are just right for each other. U may lie to us but don't lie to her. I sure you two dance make the most of what you two had during that dance and swing her of her feet."  
"Thankyou for your advice"  
"Your welcome. Now let's enjoy the dance.

Meanwhile

Seven had Kathryn in a close hold, Kathryn was enjoying Seven's warmth and body up against hers. Seven's hands on her back where lovely and comfating but her head was in a dilemma. Her wanted both of them but her head said no, it wouldn't work. So it just had to be Jo. First come first serve. Jo asked first so she will let Jo persue her. But how to let Seven down as a friend.  
"Duchess you smell lovely this evening".  
"Thankyou and so do you Seven and call me Kathryon when I'm of duty. Even if if Jo has giving me a fancy title."  
"I appreciate that Kathryn are friendship means a lot to me"  
"As does it to me and I would like us to stay good friends." The Captain said hoping to give a hint that they should just stay friends.  
"I approve. I have something to perfect are friendship." Seven smiles thinking she senses a opputunity.  
"Did you smile there Seven"  
"...... It was a smirk Kathryn."  
Kathryn giggles "and a sense of humour."  
"You must be mistaken Kathryn."  
Known she wouldn't win this argument Kathryn kept quite.  
"Seven"  
"Yes"  
"After this we need to talk."  
"Of course Kathryn. We will have chance on the way to the beach."  
"Beach? How do you know this?"  
"I asked the footman and he told me. I also changed the programme slightly."  
"Seven you can't do that".  
"Why not? I'm sure Jo won't mind.  
"You just can't."  
"Don't worry I plan on bringing you both along. And you will enjoy it."  
"I'm sure I will" Kathryn raised her eyebrow thinking "what have I got myself into.

The dance came to a end. Harry and Tom kissed each other, B'Elanna thanked Jo for the dance saying it "was informative", Icheb finished dancing with a holo character and walked her of the floor. As for Seven hands slowly moved down Kathryn's body her right hand took Kathryn's left hand she kissed it.  
"It was a lovely dance Kathryn. If you don't mind coming with me." Seven then leads her towards Jo.  
A couple of footman inform that Icheb, B'Elanna, Tom and Harry that Jo had organised a tour of the estate for them and if they would like they could come downstairs there will be a carriage waiting for them.  
Jo and Kathryn gets over to Jo and before Jo could get a word in Seven puts her arm out for Jo to grab onto and says "I have a surprise for you".  
"Oh" jo says looking a bit surprised.  
Jo was starting to feel nervous he had a plan to keep close to Kathryn, which has mostly worked so far. But Jo managed to gain Seven as well which wouldn't matter normally but Seven was up to something and he was sure that would put a spanner into the his carefully laid plan. Anyway what did they say of the "carefully laid plans of mice and men"?  
Seven escorted them down what seemed like a very tight stairway. The rest had seemed to have disappeared. They eventually walked through the granite doorway with its lovely wooden door. Outside was a new carriage but this time it was different. "Is that the coach that the Lord Mayor of London  uses."  
"It is" seven replied.  
The white horses where still there but there where more this time.  
"I think Seven has managed to out do you in your own programme" Kathryn says  
"It appears that she has" Jo looks at Seven thinking what are you up to?  
Seven opens the carriage door, stands to the side and puts her hand out to escort Kathryn up. She kisses Kathryn's hand and directs her in, then does the same for Jo she then joins them in the carriage leaving the footman to close the door.

  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than planned. I have been busy doing other things but hope the wait is worth it. This has been my first bit of work and has been a interesting adventure. I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Who's Taking Who For A Romantic Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was sposed to be a entertaining horse and carriage ride which Jo Trevithick had secretly planned to be a romantic ride and walk with Kathryn Janeway had been turned into a romantic ride by Seven of Nine for Jo and Kathryn Janeway. Well that Seven had kept Icheb, B'Elanna, Harry and Tom out there way and sent them in a different direction where they found a lake and fancied a dip.

"This is great. It's lovely and warm" Tom proclaims.

"it has fish in here as well" Harry added.

"Come on B'Elanna what's the worse that can happen." Tom continues.

"I'm not going to answer that".

"If you don't come in I will make Icheb come out get you."

B'Elanna scoffs and Icheb stops swimming with surprise before inhailing some water and remembering that he had to keep treading water.

"As much as I would like to see Icheb try i will try. There is one condition I wear a modern swimming costume."

"Compromised excepted" Tom replied after careful consideration Tom "Don't you agree Harry".

"I do Tom"

B'Elanna pops behind the bushes and changed into a holographic brightly coloured swimming costume and hoped that the power did go down before deciding to join the rest.

"This is one of your better choices Tom, this is much more fun than the carriage ride" Harry said.

"I'm glad I can please you occasionally" Tom replies before kissing Harry on the lips then pushed him underwater.

Fun, games and laughter continued through out the night Tom even managed to get a Waiter to walk into the lake and serve them drinks. 

 

Meanwhile

 

"Seven have you changed my programme."

"Yes... it needed a.... Slight alteration."

"Why did did you change it?"

"An experiment."

Both Kathryn and Jo looked liked they had suddenly come in on a different conversation.

"I think that needs further explanation."

"I will make you aware of the results and information of the experiment as and when it is necessary. In the meantime I suggest we enjoy the costal view."

"You're been told." Kathryn smiled

"This has put a spanner in the works." Jo wispered to Kathryn.

"Oh don't worry I'm still intrested" Kathryn whispers back.

The route continued on for 30 minutes along a replica of the Cornish coast. It had been programmed that the sun was taking longer to set than usual and there where a selection of eliminated animals in the sea which Captain Janeway wasn't sure if they where animals or lights. Seven was going all out to make small talk and kept evading the inquiries about why she had changed certain parts of the programme. But after a while it didn't matter Captain Janeway was  enjoying the conversations about the 20th and 21st Century from the perspective of the Borg and someone who lived through part of it. She found it fascinating to compare it to the stories of what she had been told about her family from that period and compering it to what the rest of the galaxy was doing at that time. Before any of them knew the carriage pulled up at the side of a beach on the outskirts of a fishing village. The beach seemed like it went on for ever and it probably did. A coachman stood down off the back of the carriage and opened the door.

"I've got a surprise for you." Seven gestured outside. 

"So what she going to do? I wanted to make this special for you"" Jo said quietly to Kathryn.

"It is special and I don't know I have to be honest I do like the attention from Seven but I can't date both of you." Kathryn says quietly back. 

"We have to let her down lightly." taking Kathryn's arm who started leading them to where Seven was showing t hem.

"We've gone way passed that I think"

"Here we are." Seven gestures towards a large picnic blanket with a bottle of Champagne on ice. Seven opens the bottle and pours it for Kathryn and Jo.

"Thankyou this is lovely Seven" Janeway says.

"I starting to approve of your changes"

Seven smiles at Jo, 

"Is that a smile Seven" Janeway said.

"No it's a smirk" Seven replied after a brief pause.

"Now are you going to finally tell us about you "experiment" you seemed to have got us involved in". Jo replied

"No. You will sit on the blanket first and enjoy your drink and the view."

Both sit on the blanket and have a sip of there drink and Kathryn notices some strawberries in a bowl on the side.

"Are those strawberries Seven?"

"Yes they are my favourite and I thought you would like to share them"

"I would."  Katrhryn replied.

"What about you Jo?"

"I would love some as well Seven"

Seven takes a strawberry out of the bowl and heads towards Kathryn who goes to put her hand out for the strawberry but Seven moves it towards the Kathryn's mouth and slowly feeds her. Kathryn was surprised but went along with it, enjoying every moment of it from the slow movement, the closeness of her body, and been watched intensely by Jo. She was lapping it up until realising what she was doing and if she wanted Jo this was a not a good thing to do. Meanwhile Jo was looking on with a combination of jealously and excitement. Jo couldn't believe Kathryn could end up with Seven instead, but was liking Seven's seduction on Kathryn. But before Jo could spend any time enjoying the seduction or get jealous Kathryn pulled away from Seven and put on her really serious face.

"Seven I can't do this. Your a lovely women but I can't do this I'm the Captain, your Captain and.... and... I am..... I can't be seen eating strawberries out of ny Astrometric's Officer's hand."

"Don't you like it Captain" Seven replied feeling bad for miss reading the situation so much.

After a pause Kathryn replied "That is irrelevant Seven... I just... can't."

"What Kathryn is trying to say is it hard to have a relationship with someone who have to boss you around and It is she is..."

"I am in trying to date Jo" Kathryn suddenly announces.

Jo suddenly felt surprised that she actually said it and then smiled that it would probably brake the galaxy record for the biggest smile.

"I wasn't aware of that Captain but from my research that I have been doing and just finished compiling well I was offering you that strawberry and you giving me that answer is that we would make a perfect threesome. Both of your heartbeats go up around me, your eyes dilate well date in my presence,the both of you liked stroking and touching my back well dancing and I have noticed both of you monitoring my appearance. " 

Jo looked so surprised that Jo's jaw nearly touched the floor and Kathryn nearly done the same but managed to keep her composer.

"I can't deny that I am interested and I know Jo cant either. But people don't tend to have three-way relationships. Because it's complicated" .

"That's irrelevant and not true, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry are and denobulan's have three partners and they make it work."

"She has got you on that one Kathryn and has seemed to have done the research, maybe we should give Seven a chance" Jo replies.

Janeway sighs and picked up her glass and takes a sip. 

"Cheers to a fun but complicated night" Kathryn toasts Seven an Jo

"I never got my strawberry Seven" Jo said 

"I can resolve that"

 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so be nice to me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
